Cullen Boy's Bring the Valentine's to School
by WynterCullen809
Summary: Edward and his brothers have gifts for their girls. How does Edward show his love. All FUFFY ExB


BPOV

Today is the day I used to hate. Today is the February the 14th aka Valentine's Day. Charlie already left to go fishing and I had to go to school today. I walked into my bathroom and saw a note.

_Dear Love,_

_I can't pick you up today for school, so you will ride with Alice and Rose today. _

_The guys and I are hunting and picking up your gifts._

_Yes, I know you don't like presents_

_Be safe and Happy Valentines_

_Love Edward XOXO_

Ugh... He knows I like people spending money on me. After I got dressed and ready I heard a honk outside. When I got outside I saw Alice leaning against her Porsche rubbing temple. I saw Rosalie in the back. I got in the car and turned to Rosalie after Alice got in.

"What's up with Alice this morning?" I asked Rosalie. She has been nicer to me since after the Italy incident.

"She is frustrated because the boys are switching their decisions on our gifts."

"AND IT'S ANNOYING!" Alice screamed. We arrived at school and looked for Edward. I saw leaning against his car with one leg propped against it with something back. He looked so hot like that. When I reached him he turned to me with a crooked smile and revealed what was behind his back. He had roses with a tiny fake box that said _love _it was beautiful and a really cute panda bear that said _Be Mine. _**(Pic on Profile)**

"Hello love" He said as he pecked me on the lips.

"Hey" I said. He handed me the cute panda bear.

"Love, Will you be mine?"

"You don't even have to ask." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips against mine. We were at a full make-out session until the first class. The Cullen's and I walked to class with Edward's arm over my shoulder. I got to see what the girls got. Rosalie got a cut teddy bear with boxers on and said _Be my Sweetie _and a bouquet of pink roses. Alice got a bear that said _I love you_ and it had cute little scarf on the bear. Alice got red roses some of the pedals pink **(Pic on Profile)**

We spitted our ways and Edward and I headed off to English class. Since the roses and bear didn't fit in my locker with all my stuff in it I had to carry it around I didn't mind at all. After a couple of classes we made it to Spanish class too bad I don't Edward in here. We stopped at the door and I turned to Edward with a pout.

"I'll miss you" I said. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me in.

"I'll miss you too" He leaned in and kissed me our lips moving in sync. He pulled back to let me breathe. He rested forehead against mine.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I said and pecked him on the lips then turn to go inside the class. I reached my seat next to Jessica and put stuff down

"Awe that's so cute. Who gave you the bear and the flowers?" Jessica asked. Everyone turned facing me. I blushed and looked down.

"Edward" All the girls awed and signed. The guys were shooting glares at my stuff because they probably forgot.

"I bet Edward didn't even give those. I bet you probably bought that yourself just to get attention." Lauren sneered

"I don't think Bella would do that. She doesn't like a lot of attention. Also Edward is her boyfriend so it makes sense that he bought that for her." Angela said.

"Why don't we ask him at lunch today" Lauren said with a smug. I just rolled my eyes. After class I went to my locker to drop off my stuff. I saw an arm propped against the locker by the side of my head. I turned and I saw Edward with one arm behind his back and the other against the locker.

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity." He said I giggled.

"That was so corny," I giggled again.

"I know come on I got you desert for lunch." He pulled a heart shaped box of chocolate from behind his back. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. We threaded our hand and fingers together and walked to the cafeteria. After I got my food we walked to our table with the other Cullen's. **(A/N Rosalie and Emmett are still in High School.) **I saw the girls also had their bears with them. Edward pulled me into his lap and I curled into him.

"How is your Valentine's Day Bella?" Alice singed. Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Wonderful" I said and kissed Edward's neck.

"Did you get any action Eddie-Kins?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed.

"Don't worry Edward we all know you are a hundred-nine virgin." Edward growled. I kissed his temple and placed my forehead on the side of his neck. He held me tighter. I saw him open the box of chocolate picked one up and brought it up to my mouth. I open my mouth to let him pop one in. I moaned when I tasted dark chocolate and a cherry filling together. After I finished eating to chocolate we still had time to do whatever before the next class. Edward was rocking us side to side while he was humming my lullaby. He had his cheek resting on top of my head. Our peaceful moment was ruined a few seconds later.

"Hey Eddie" Lauren said when she reached our table. Edward signed with annoyance.

"Hello Lucy" I bit lip so I wouldn't laugh aloud.

Lauren frowned "It's Lauren, but Bella said that you bought her all that stuff and I know you didn't buy her those stuff right?" Lauren looked smug looking at me.

"Actually Lou I did."

"What! You're supposed to bring me those. I am the one that is supposed to be on your lap, you feeding chocolate to me. Not her me! Why can't you see that we are supposed to be together AND NOT HER!"

"Sorry Corrine I will never be with you. I love Bella forever and nothing will ever change that. Besides you only want me because of sex. You have slept with every guy and cheated on them too."

"And no one likes a walking STD" I added. All the people in the cafeteria had an _'oohhed_' moment. Lauren screamed and stomped off. The belled ring so it was time to go to Biology. After Bio and gym we went to my house to watch a movie. We were on the floor with me between his legs and leaning back against his chest. It was half way through the movie when Edward shifted and placed a velvet long box into my lap. He opened it up to a beautiful diamond necklace. **(Pic on Profile)**

"Before you say anything about the price it was my mother's."

"It's beautiful" I lifted my hair so he can put on me. After it was in placed I got a text telling me what Rosalie and Alice got**. (Pics on Profile).** I pushed Edward on to the floor and straddled his waist.

"I love you for an eternity" Edward said.

"I love you so much it hurts" then I crushed my lips on his.

**THE END!**

**I will be doing holiday theme stories for the holidays like maybe Thanksgiving with Renesmee without Jacob. Christmas will be hard. I just wanted to do this one to get off of my brain. Read SEASON FAMILY MEETS THE CULLENS**

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE OR LEAST FAVORITE. I JUST WANT REVIEWS I WON'T GET UPSET IF THE REVIEW IS BAD. IT WILL HELP BECOME A BETTER WRITTER.**

**~ Have a nice day WynterCullen**


End file.
